


Seriously Vaughn?

by founding_daddies



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, HAHA I LIED, IT DOES DEVELOP INTO SEXY TIMES, In the second chapter tho, M/M, NSFW, Vaughn and Rhys is really one-sided tbh, Vaughn just has a hardcore man crush, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founding_daddies/pseuds/founding_daddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say Vaughn loves his bro and somehow manages to interrupt Jack and Rhys every. time.</p><p>First fic in a long time, so critique is welcomed!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s a little weird to have this place all to myself..” Vaughn scratched his head and smiled up at Rhys. He understood why Rhys was leaving, he totally got it. But that did mean he wouldn’t miss being up late at night, talking to Rhys well into the morning about his plans and dreams for the future. Honestly, he would never say it, and hell, it may just be extremely platonic feelings but, he wouldn’t mind have a domestic married life with Rhys. He shook his head and got rid of the thought. It was just a crush after all.

“I haven’t even moved out yet, Vaughn!” Rhys set down a box labeled “photos” and pulled one out. It was of him and Vaughn when the first moved in together. “That was forever ago, wasn’t it? Man, it feels like yesterday, though.” He wrapped his arm around Vaughn’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“I’m gonna miss you, bro.” Vaughn muttered, his arm around Rhys’ waist. He knows it wasn’t like they’d never see each other, but who would he go to in the middle of the night after a nightmare, or when he couldn’t sleep? He was pampered as a baby so self comfort wasn’t exactly his forte. 

“Vaughn, I’m not leaving the country. I’m just going an hour away. I’ll visit like, all the time. And if you ever need me just call. I’ll always pick up.” He smiled at Vaughn, who held out his pinky. “Yeah, yeah. Pinky promise, I swear.” He hugged Vaughn tightly, even going so far as to run his fingers through his short brown hair.

“Well, um, your moving van is here.”Vaughn parted the hug and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll help you move the stuff.” After all the boxes were in the truck and the door closed, they shared one final goodbye, in the form of a brofist, real shocker.

“Hey, uh, if I leave anything, mind running it by? Doesn’t have to be today, just whenever you have time.” Rhys asked as he got in his car. Leaning on the passengers side, Vaughn was looking through the open window and shook his head. “Thanks.. I’ll see you at work monday, kay?” 

 

“I’m so glad you decided to move in with me, cupcake.” Jack smiled, almost sneering. “Now the King of this palace has a princess.” Palace was right. His place was huge. That’s what happened when you owned a major weapon company. It looked professionally decorated too. Rhys couldn’t tell if he felt humiliated or humbled by the whole experience. “Must be a big change from that little dingy apartment you owned with muscle nerd.”

Rhys sighed and frowned. “Our apartment was fine… and, don’t you mean a Queen?” Rhys turned as he set a box full of clothes down and put his hand on his hip.

“Nah. You gotta work for that title. I’m sure you can do manage to work hard enough to do that.” Jack leaned over and kissed him, smiling sincerely for once.

Jack stepped out for a moment and grabbed the rest of Rhys’ stuff. He opened a box with a knife and pulled out a plate, which was decorated with a painting of an.. orange? Mango? No, orange. Maybe. “Chrissake, pumpkin, this is ugly. It’s a good thing you won’t need them.” 

“Hey, those are antiques! I love those plates!” Rhys grabbed them from Jack and put them back in the box. It was a staredown. Anger was on Jack’s face, but Rhys couldn’t tell if it was actual anger or just something to make Rhys submit. Next thing he knew, Rhys was pressed against the wall, hands pinned above him. 

“Haha… cupcake. What did I say?” Jack was like a wolf, baring his teeth, ready to bite Rhys’ throat. “Hm? I know you’re not deaf, Rhysie. Who’s head of the pack around here?” His voice was a growl, at least an octave deeper than his normal voice.

“Y-You..” Rhys swallowed heavily, licking his lips. “You’re the… the king.” He felt so horrible. Not because he did a bad thing and insulted Jack’s pride, but because this was turning him on. If Jack so much as broke the stare he had with Rhys or moved his leg a centimeter, Jack would know and exploit it. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jack didn’t let go, and he didn’t let up. “But… you are.” He moved his hand and grasped Rhys through his pants. “You like that sweetheart? You like it when I take charge?”Jack laughed. “What, do you wanna call me Daddy?” Rhys groaned as Jack’s knee moved upwards and pressed into him. “Oh, my god.. Do it. Call me Daddy.” Rhys whimpered and opened his mouth. “Go on, cupcake. Say it.”

“Ja… Dadd-” Rhys sentence was cut off by the door opening and a loud voice.

“Bro! You left some shoes at the apartment. I know you said whenever I had time but these are the shoes you wear to work a lot so...” Vaughn’s face contorted as he looked up. “Oh god, man, c’mon.. You just got here.”

“Don’t you know what knocking is, beefcake? Huh?” Jack shook his head and let go of Rhys’ hands, leaving him with an emotionally and physically uncomfortable hardon. Vaughn awkwardly shrugged.

“Well, I uh.. anyway… here’s your boots, Rhys. I’ll see you later. T-take care of that first.” His voice blundering as he nearly tripped over his feet leaving the house that reeked with tension… or maybe it just smelled like sex. Both? 

“God that guy just ruined the mood. Let’s finish unpacking all your useless crap.” Jack threw his hands up in frustration. Rhys stormed after him, mumbling curses, pants uncomfortably tight and face a bright shade of red.


	2. Let's Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just straight smut. just sexy times.

They'd finally settled down, after Rhys' things were unpacked and he was settled in. They'd sat on the couch and decided to relax by watching a movie. Jack was spread out in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, which didn't surprise Rhys at all. Jack had no sense of fashion and would probably only dress up when someone paid him to. Or Rhys asked him to. Something about Jack in a suit was very attractive, but even so, he was still amazingly hot just like this. 

Rhys was leaning against Jack, the older man's arm wrapped around him. The house was cold, but Rhys understood why. Jack ran hot, while his lithe form was always just a tad too cold generally all the time. He nuzzled up against Jack further, his feet pressing against Jack's bare calves. He jerked away, head turning quick to face Rhys.

"Christ, Rhys, your feet are cold!" He whined and Rhys smirked. He continually pressed his feet against Jack's skin, laughing as Jack complained and tried to jerk away and escape his grip. As much as he tried, Rhys couldn't keep Jack pinned beneath him. He just wasn't as strong as Jack. Sure, Jack wasn't ripped, but his arms could lift Rhys like he was a feather, and Rhys did have a little chub on him.

Jack had Rhys pinned with his arms by his side. "Your feet. Are cold." Rhys smiled up at Jack, who was frowning, but couldn't help but smile at his small boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed him, moving up his neck and whispering in his ear. "You wanna continue where we left off?" Rhys shivered, and groaned. He was desperate for Jack. This won’t be their first time, but they’ve certainly not done it enough to be used to each other, and it was still so exciting.

"Please... Daddy." Rhys murmured. It's a good thing he wasn't standing, Jack thought, because if he was, his knees would've gave out underneath him. There was no voice that could turn him on like that. They locked lips once more and tongues collided. At first, Rhys tried forcing his tongue in Jack's mouth till he growled and the younger gave up. Jack played around for a while, teasing Rhys until he pulled away, giving a gentle suck to Rhys’ tongue as he did. He sat up, spreading his legs and unzipping his pants.

“Strip for me, pumpkin. Gimme a show.” Jack ordered, palming his hardon through his pants. Rhys almost protested, but knew there would be consequences for disobedience, and he was too impatient to enjoy a spanking. He knew Jack wouldn’t like it if he teased, so he undressed somewhat quickly, all while looking like a professional stripper. He knew that relaxing might’ve lead to this, so he thought ahead and wore the lacy panties Jack had gotten him last Valentine's day. He turned as he removed his pants and bent over, showing off the little heart shaped opening that encompassed his ass. He heard Jack give a pleased groan behind him and smiled. He was doing his job right. 

Rhys swatted Jack’s hand away from his crotch and straddled him, barely touching him as he grinded down. He couldn’t help himself. Jack’s face when he teased him was perfect. However, as soon as Jack cleared the fog, he grabbed Rhys’ back and pulled him closer.

“Baby. I said a show, not a tease.” Jack grabbed Rhys’ jaw and pulled him in for a kiss and his hands moved to squeeze Rhys’ ass. “I have such good taste in panties, don’t I, cupcake?” Rhys nodded, but he knew that wouldn’t be good enough so he parted his lips.

“Yes, daddy,” He whimpered as Jack ground upwards into him. He licked his lips and arched his back.

“God, y’know, there isn’t a lot that’s keeping me from banging you till morning.” Jack murmured as he kissed down Rhys’ chest and let his hands roam up the youngers sides. 

“Talk isn’t anything, Jack.” Rhys muttered as he ran his hands up Jack’s shirt and gave a gentle whispering moan of daddy. That did it for Jack. He picked Rhys up, cupping his ass and holding him close. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and nibbled at the skin there.

“Don’t mark up Daddy, sweetheart. That’s Daddy’s job.” He said as he laid Rhys on the bed. “Be a good boy and stay right there.” He said and disappeared into the bathroom off of the bedroom, and returned shirtless and with a bottle of lube in his hands. He only had on his boxers and somehow was still surprisingly patient despite his cock straining against the fabric. He handed the lube to Rhys. “Finger yourself. Prep that sweet ass for Daddy, kay?” Jack stood at the foot of the bed, casually playing with himself as he watched Rhys. Rhys lubed up his fingers and stuck one gingerly inside of him. He’d done this enough times to know exactly where the good spots were, but it was the first time he’d done it in front of Jack, so he was a little cautious. Jack could tell. “Don’t get shy on me now, Rhysie.”

The tone of voice somehow made Rhys more comfortable and he pushed deeper inside himself. He added a second finger, scissoring his entrance and groaning Jack’s name. Rhys pushed three fingers in and was pushing right against the perfect spot, breath getting caught in his throat, face red as he grew closer. Then he felt his fingers being forcibly removed. He groaned and looked up at Jack, who was lubing up himself as well. 

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes, cupcake. Trust me, this’ll be way better than those little baby fingers you got.” He pinned Rhys’ hands above his head once more and kissed him as he pushed in. “If you need me to stop, just ask.” He whispered. Rhys pushed against Jack, burying him further inside. Jack chuckled. “Alright, then.”

Once he was buried to the hilt inside the younger, he pulled out, only to slam back in roughly, causing Rhys to groan happily. “Mnmm, give it to me rough daddy..” Broken up as it was by gasps and pants, it was understandable. So, Jack complied and grabbed Rhys’ hips, pulling him upwards and roughly pounding into Rhys, who was a mess beneath him. He grabbed at the sheets but he needed something solid, so he pulled Jack down, just so he could leave red marks with his nails. Jack hissed in pleasure, smiling. 

“You like that? You like it when daddy fucks you rough?” Jack said, grunting. Barely able to catch his breath, Rhys was shaking beneath him. “Go on, scream for me.” Rhys let out a howl of pleasure, and if Jack had any neighbors, they might’ve called the cops thinking someone was being murdered. That did it for both of them. Rhys cried out as he came, hips jerking hard downwards onto Jack, leaving streaks of white on his chest. As his muscles contracted around Jack, he buried himself further into Rhys, groaning out his name as he filled Rhys to the brim and it spilled out around him. Jack pulled out with a pop and they both stayed there catching their breaths for a good ten minutes.

“Daddy.. c-can we go for a round two?” Rhys murmured, looking up at Jack. The older man chuckled. 

“Only if you ride me,” Jack said, helping Rhys up.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut chapter is longer than the original chapter omfg


End file.
